


第二次-38

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [38]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次-38

“昨日尹氏集團對外發出邀請函，將在今日午後召開記者會，說明今日關於其總經理李知勳的醜聞，現在記者會現場已開放記者進入，各家記者皆已就緒，讓我們連線現場記者”

“是的主播，我們可以看到會場的佈置相當正式，邀請的記者席次眾多，看得出尹氏對於此次的風波非常重視，相信今日記者會發佈的內容將會是對總經理李知勳的去留引起至關重要的影響”

坐在記者會會場內間的知恩，緊閉雙眼深吸一口起，吐露出緊張的情緒，一人拉著她的手，在她手裡放上水杯

「小姐，喝杯水吧」

知恩顫抖的雙手拿不住水杯，水杯一滑往下掉，幸好碩珉反應快即使接住了

「小姐在發抖，會冷嗎」

還沒等知恩回答已經脫下自己的外套披在知恩身上

「我在去給小姐找件小毛毯」

知恩直接拉住碩珉的手

「在這裡陪我就好」

不多時凈漢進來了，跟碩珉交換了個眼神，凈漢手上拿著一條毛毯，走近知恩蓋在她的腿上，知恩覺得彆扭，她不知道凈漢的用意，凈漢拿起手機

「喂？空調開弱點，太冷了」

說罷收起手機，動作行雲流水，臉上表情正常

「別緊張，你記得說出昨天我要求的就行了，其他的不用擔心」

也沒多留，凈漢很快的就和公關部的人到前台確認了，知恩扯了扯碩珉的衣角

「碩珉吶，你說凈漢哥是在關心我嗎？」

「說不定是呢」

此時的順榮和知勳則是在自家吃著早餐，知勳頂著一個鳥窩頭，閉著眼睛享用順榮準備的麥片牛奶

「知勳吶…」

「嗯……」

「今天不是開記者會嗎？你不用去？」

「不用……凈漢哥會處理好的」

「你都不擔心？」

「沒什麼好擔心的啊，就兩種結果，尹知恩照凈漢哥說的做，或是她破罐子破摔，把白的說成黑的，然後錄音就會給警察這樣而已」

「啊……這樣啊」

「我去了尹知恩會更煎熬何必呢？」

「喔……可是大眾如果不相信呢？」

「不相信就算囉，會開這個記者會，就是想結束這一切，幫這個維持了三年的鬧劇，畫一個句點」

順榮沒有在回應，默默的拿起知勳吃完麥片的碗收走清洗，知勳從後頭環抱著順榮

「你會不會怪我，沒有問過你就讓這件事了結」

「我怪你什麼？嗯？」

順榮放下碗，拉著知勳到沙發 讓他坐在自己懷裡

「畢竟媽被他們綁了」

順榮失笑捏捏知勳的臉

「你是傻瓜嗎？我媽又沒事，而且是你是把我媽救出來的，你要怎麼處理都可以」

知勳笑著把整張臉埋在順榮的胸膛裡

「權順榮…」

「嗯？」

「我很可笑吧」

「這次又是為什麼呢？」

順榮親暱的親吻知勳的髮旋，整個人帶著知勳躺在沙發，知勳抬起頭下巴抵著順榮

「說什麼要報仇，結果雷聲大雨點小，什麼都沒有狠下心來做，只是一些不痛不癢的事」

「嗯？是不痛不癢嗎，我看他們都氣得牙癢癢的，呀！想這麼多幹嘛，沒聽過一句話嗎？原諒就是最好的報復，而且我只要我們知勳開心就好」

知勳往上爬吧唧一下親了一口順榮

「撒浪嘿」

順榮緊緊的擁住知勳，在沙發上翻滾，幸好沙發夠大，不然兩個人一定跌的狗吃屎

「可是這樣一來，知勳就要去上班了，我就不能獨佔知勳了」

「什麼啊」

順榮的手不安分的在知勳身上游移

「我今天一定要摸個夠本」

「呀！我很累腰很酸欸」

「我又沒要幹嘛，只是摸一下而已嘛」

知勳掙脫順榮的禁錮，逃離沙發

「不行不行，最後一定不是只有摸而已」

知恩走在凈漢前面領著他走入記者會現場，一進場閃光燈直直閃爍，兩人都緩了一陣子才適應下來

知恩臉上掛著笑容，這是從小受到的教育，自己身為一個集團的千金，面對媒體面對眾人必須學會隱藏自己的情緒，一切以集團的利益為優先

她的心裡一直默念著這些，但是桌下緊握的雙手，是她掩飾不住的緊張，記者會司儀開完場，知恩拿起麥克風自我介紹

「各位記者朋友大家好，我是尹知恩」

「我是尹凈漢，今日召開記者會，我們將會說明近日關於尹氏集團的傳聞，所有媒體朋友的提問也將由我們兩人回答」

所有的媒體看到這兩人出現，著實驚訝，兩人雖然都是尹氏家族的人，但從未參與任何集團的事務，也鮮少出現在公開場合，一個記者不顧流程直接提問

「請問由兩位代表出席的理由是？」

「不好意思，我們還沒到提問的時間，請……」

司儀趕緊阻止，被凈漢的眼神制止，凈漢帶著微笑的回答

「在集團裡我們不擔任任何職位，且總經理是我們的兄弟，他替集團做了很多事情，有我們兄妹倆出席我認為在適合不過了」

司儀看記者沒有再發問趕緊下一個流程

「那我們記者會正式開始」

知恩再次拿起麥克風，和凈漢對視了一眼，接受到的卻不是預想的威脅眼神而是溫和的安撫眼神彷彿再說

“沒事的，你可以的，加油！”

「關於近日有關於我的哥哥，李知勳總經理在三年前，造成集團損失導致集團陷入危機，並且綁架好朋友的母親加以威脅，讓集團不究責的傳聞，並不屬實，我們講對於製造不實謠言的媒體保留法律追訴權，請各家媒體做出澄清報導，否則集團會提起告訴」

「那請問此事件是誰造成的」

「這是內部人員作業上的疏失才造成的漏洞」

「但是三年前並無任何相關報導，並沒有傳出尹氏的危機，那請問是如何解決的」

「是我的哥哥李知勳，挪用他的私人資產，主動彌補這項損失，才讓集團度過難關，並不是外界所傳的那樣，反而是知勳哥救了集團」

「那麼綁架好友母親是怎麼回事」

「綁架事件真兇另有其人，為保有隱私我們再次不多最回應」

底下的記者們一陣嘩然，這不是他們預想的結果，雖然有預想過不是知勳做的，但沒想到尹氏澄清的這麼模糊，但又找不到漏洞可以提問，一切好像說的過去又好像缺了點什麼，就像是想要保護真兇的感覺

記者們一時之間失去了方向，於是轉而攻擊知勳的緋聞

「請問近日傳出李總經理是同性戀，尹氏會有什麼樣的應對方式呢？」

知恩沒有想到會有這樣的問題，不知該如何回答，慌張的看向凈漢，凈漢自然的接過麥克風

「在現今的社會裡這樣的提問是正確的嗎，我想這是個人自由，集團為何要採取應對方式呢？」

提問的記者臉一下綠了，凈漢的回答擺明就是說你這是批判同性戀是錯誤的嗎，其他的記者仍是緊追不捨

「那麼昨日，有人目擊金氏的權總經理和一人同遊遊樂園，且相當親密，請問李總經理事先知道嗎？」

凈漢勾起嘴角

「這位記者您是不是沒有做功課呢，昨晚就已經由當事人親自發文澄清了啊，需不需要我分享連結給你呢？。好方便您做報導」

記者無疑又被凈漢將了一軍，他當然知道昨天珉奎發過文了，但是一般遇到這種狀況大部分都會在解釋一遍的，殊不知凈漢不按牌理出牌

凈漢清了清嗓

「在此我順便提醒各位，關於這件事是屬於個人隱私，當然在公開場合被看到無可厚非，但不代表可以隨意拍照，這樣是侵犯肖像權，同時報導中還有在住家的照片，很明顯的已經達到了侵犯隱私權」

凈漢面帶微笑的說著，警告意味卻非常濃厚

「我們已經調查出爆料者，跟我的弟弟被抹黑的幕後黑手都是某個集團的相關人物，此次不僅針對尹氏同時也造成對金氏的傷害，我們懷疑這是惡性競爭，利用扭曲事實及侵犯隱私的手段來打擊競爭對手，並不是正確的從商之道，請該集團好自為之」

其實凈漢知道紀侒樺不過是個公子哥，根本不知道什麼叫做競爭對手，但是凈漢要讓他知道他捅了多大的簍子

「以上，我們的記者會到此結束謝謝大家」

說罷凈漢摟著有些愣神的知恩，不顧記者的追問，頭也不回的離開了

走入後場，凈漢才鬆開知恩替她披上外套

「謝…謝謝」

「不用謝我，我是為了知勳不是為了你」

「小姐，結束了，坐一會吧」

等在後場的碩珉貼心的搬來椅子給知恩，知恩剛坐下手機就響了，是知恩很討厭的一通電話，知恩皺著眉猶豫要不要接

「開免提」

凈漢突然開口

「啊？……喔」

“尹小姐你可真行啊，把自己撇的乾乾淨淨的，你就不怕我們把所有的事都說出來嗎？”

看來是之前的綁架集團錢又花完了，又想找知恩討要

只見凈漢從口袋拿出一個錄音筆按下播放

“這……這是什麼？”

綁架集團的人緊張的問，凈漢從容的回答

「還能是什麼，做事不夠乾淨，一定會留下證據的聽到這個你確定你還能繼續囂張下去嗎？」

“你，是誰？”

「不用管我是誰，你們只要記得我們手上有這個東西，如果你們繼續威脅我們，你們也不會好過到哪裡的」

凈漢不等對方回答直接切斷通話，把手上的錄音筆交給知恩

「這個給你你要怎麼處理，由你來決定，至於我手上有沒有備份，你是個聰明人，可以牽制他們同時也可以牽制你和你媽媽，只要你們不再拿這件事傷害知勳，這份錄音不會有公諸於世的那一天」

知恩咬著下唇，低著頭不知要如何面對眼前替他處理難事卻又牽制他的大哥

凈漢識趣的給碩珉一個眼神讓他照顧好知恩，就走了

不多久知恩在碩珉的護送下回到了尹氏大宅，迎接她的是來自她媽媽的一記巴掌，知恩差點跌倒還好有碩珉扶著

「夫人！」

知恩扶著自己的臉不可置信的撫著臉頰

「媽？你」

二伯母暴怒道

「尹知恩你知道你在幹嘛嗎，你怎麼可以幫他，還說他是你哥哥？」二伯母無情的說一句推一下知恩的肩「因為李知勳我們受到多大的羞辱，我們經營了那麼多年就是為了財產，你不努力爭取整天只知道吃喝玩樂就算了，還幫他澄清，你根本就是拱手把財產送給他啊」

知恩大大雙眼每聽到一句就多累積一些淚，而二伯母仍是繼續責備知恩

「哭什麼哭，該哭的是我吧！」

「夫人！請您適可而止」

碩珉忍不住抓住二伯母不斷推自己女兒的手

「你！」

「夠了！我受夠了！」

知恩也終於爆發了對著媽媽大吼

「財產財產財產，你眼裡只有財產，你沒有把我當成是你的女兒，你只是把我當成爭奪財產的工具！」

「尹知恩」

「從小到大，我聽你的不讓我接近哥哥們，不讓我讀想讀的學校，不讓我做想做的事， 讓我想辦法得到爺爺疼愛，讓我想辦法讓爺爺討厭李知勳，我努力再努力了，照著你說的我都做了，我為的是什麼，一句稱讚而已，跟我說一句我們知恩真棒，只是這麼一句話，你卻從來沒有說過，到底要怎樣你才滿意？」

二伯母冷漠的撇過臉冰冷的說

「能讓我滿意的女兒不會去幫一個敵人」

知恩緊閉雙眼讓夾在眼眶的眼淚流出來，拿出稍早收到的錄音筆播放給媽媽聽

「這……這是什麼……」

知恩悲慘的笑了

「哥哥們手上的東西…大部分都是你的聲音」

「他們威脅你？你怎麼就傻傻的讓他們威脅」

「不然我能怎樣？你以為他們沒有備份，你以為毀掉一個就好那麼簡單？」

「知恩吶，我……」

此時二伯母的態度才開始軟化，不過為時已晚

「媽，我不想在這麼過下去了，我不會再為了你的稱讚而活，我為我自己而活，從今以後你們我再是我的媽媽我也不再是你的女兒了」

知恩轉過身毅然決然的走出去，認憑二伯母不斷的叫喚

「知恩！尹知恩！」

（……分割線……）

同一時間待在家裡，知勳坐在順榮的懷裡，看完了直播，順榮輕輕的吻了知勳的髮旋

「屋哩知勳辛苦了，以後不會再有這種事發生了」

「嗯……」

順榮拿起手機播通了電話

「珉奎呀……那篇報導可以發了，不要一次全發，一點一點的慢慢來」

“當然！哥你放心好了，敢欺負你們的人我一定要讓他們好看”

順榮掛了電話，加大了力道抱緊知勳

「呀！權順榮抱太緊了，很熱」

「知勳吶……」

「왜 ?」

「知勳吶……」

「幹嘛？」

「知勳吶……」

「到底要幹嘛啊？」

「撒浪嘿」

「嗯……我也是」

知勳紅著耳朵，低著頭把玩順榮的手，摩挲著他的尾戒


End file.
